


I'll Remember Your Words

by SummerRaine14



Series: Future Bughead [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty still loves jughead, F/M, Light Angst, betty goes to jugheads book signing, but hes kissing someone else (jessica), he obviously loves her too but she doesnt know that, i just couldn't get the idea out of my head, lonely betty, not much of a happy ending, this is inspired by peyton and lucas, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: Jughead’s novel had finally been published, and when word got out that he was holding a signing in New York, Betty had to be there to support him. But after seeing him kissing another woman, will she be able to face him?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Future Bughead [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029023
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	I'll Remember Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow buggies!
> 
> What is this, a third one-shot in three days? Well, I should probably tell you guys I used to be obsessed with One Tree Hill, and when we got the time jump revealing that Jughead's book was (probably) about his love story with Betty, I couldn't help but draw parallels to Lucas and Peyton. So here I am, writing a Bughead one-shot inspired by that Leyton storyline.

Betty had been waiting for this moment since the day she found out Jughead had a passion for writing. 

Going back to their days working together on their high school newspaper, to her typewriter Christmas gift, and all those late nights she rolled over in their bed to see him in the zone sitting on their window seat. 

She had believed in him from the very start, and now he was all anyone could talk about. His novel had hit shelves less than forty-eight hours ago, and today, he had a book signing in New York. 

Though they hadn't talked since parting ways after graduation, Betty tried to stay up-to-date on Jughead and his career. She knew he could do big things, and she had seen how passionate he was about his words. 

Finding the time to make it to New York hadn't been easy, between her training at Quantico and all of the upcoming assignments, but Jughead's book signing was something she wouldn't miss for the world. 

She was terrified of what would happen when and if they saw each other again. Nerves filling her mind as she wondered if he'd even give her the time of day. Jughead had once said that he would always love her, but people change, and it would be unbelievable for her to think he hadn't. 

From the moment her mother phoned her and revealed what Jughead’s novel was about, courtesy of her on-going communication with FP, Betty knew she had to read it. And even then, if the novel hadn’t been about their love story; or that of the Viper King and Homecoming Queen, she would still read it no matter what. She had seen his passion so intimately that there was no way she could ever pass his book on a shelf and not pick it up to get lost in his words. 

She was sure that just from tracing her fingers over the pages, maybe she would even still be able to hear his voice. Maybe it would be as good as having Jughead in her arms. Though, Betty knew that thought was useless. Nothing would ever be as good as having Jughead hold her, kissing her, loving her. 

So, if all she could get was a conversation at his book signing or even a soft smile to part ways with, that would have to be enough. Because in the end, it would be better than what she’s had in the last four years. Which is nothing but their memories. 

The weather in New York that day had been sunny, the warm air turning her skin red and she was thankful because it made for the perfect excuse to cover up her nervous blushing. 

Outside of the library, there was a line-up down the block, but it was when she caught a glimpse of FP that her heart really began to race. 

Her ex's father turned around and welcomed her with a warm smile, all she could assume was that he had no idea what had happened between her and Jughead when they broke up. 

Jellybean was there too, of course, she would be. Though there had been years lost between her and Jughead when they were young, she loved and supported her brother. The three went inside together, moving around the people who didn't want to budge from their spot in line. 

Before anything else, Betty made her way to one of the shelves and grabbed herself a copy of the novel. 

_The Outcast._

Her heart shattered, knowing how much Jughead had always considered himself an outsider compared to his friends, compared to anyone. He looked down on himself, even though she thought he deserved the world. 

His words from his sixteenth birthday rang in her head, the way he tore himself apart, how he labeled himself a second choice, a weirdo. When in fact, Jughead had never been any of those things. Not to her. 

Reading the title, all she wanted to do was go find Jughead. Of course, she had no idea if he'd even be happy to see her, but she needed to try. 

FP and Jellybean were standing over by the table where Jughead would be sitting in almost moments, so Betty made her way over there. But when she heard that voice which soothed her to sleep so many times, she stopped dead in her tracks. 

Jughead wasn't talking to her, he was talking to another woman. Long dark hair, a leather jacket, and whose face was obscured from her view. Jughead may have been facing in the direction Betty was standing, but she wasn't sure he'd seen her. Because before she knew it, he was leaning in and kissing that other woman. 

Betty's heart dropped in her chest. She hadn't known what she expected, of course, he would be seeing someone else by now. He had a heart too big and too kind to not let it be known, the love he could bring to this world, it would be selfish if he kept that all to himself. And after all, they'd left things on bad terms, she couldn't have expected Jughead to be waiting for her, even if it's what she'd always silently hoped for. 

Quickly, Betty made her way past the view people around her and got to FP and Jellybean. They were still smiling at her and she could only imagine what they’d be thinking with what came next. 

“Um, something came up and I have to get going. Can you...don’t tell Jug I was here, okay?” She didn’t bother to wait for a response, the worry of Jughead approaching them before she was able to leave had crept into her mind. 

Betty loved Jughead, she always had. It didn’t matter how much she wanted to be here for him, to support him and share his victories, the realization set in that those victories were no longer theirs to share. This celebration belonged to Jughead, and he would take it in with the woman he kissed, the woman he may even love. That feeling overtook her, hitting her like a wrecking ball. 

Betty was no longer the woman Jughead loved, or at least, that’s how it felt from the outside looking in. She had practically run out of the store after purchasing her book, and as soon as she knew she was safe from seeing him, she leaned against the brick wall, holding Jughead’s novel close to her chest, and let the tears fall. 

They hadn’t seen each other in so long, it was foolish of her to show up here expecting anything but heartache. Her mind was racing with the thought of Jughead and that woman. 

Did she see him in the mornings, with sleepy eyes and that one loose curl hanging over his forehead? Did she wear his old ‘S’ t-shirts and cuddle him for warmth? Had his voice soothed her to sleep on nights when everything around her felt like it was closing in on her? Had they said their ‘I love you’s’, and welcomed each other’s embrace? Had she become his muse, the woman he would now write stories about? Would the day come when Betty picked up another novel of Jughead’s, and it wasn’t their love story scattered across the pages; but that of Jughead and the new woman in his life? 

Whatever they had, seeing him with another woman was all Betty needed to know that she no longer had any part in Jughead’s life. Now, she would head back to Washington, with nothing but his written words to keep him close.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, hello again! I hope you don't hate me for hurting Betty's heart but...I just couldn't help it. 
> 
> If you haven't, check out my two reunion one-shots on my page!
> 
> As always, come find me on Tumblr @srainebuggie and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
